Sequential
by Fluffy's Lady
Summary: Little moments in life, when looked at separately, often don't carry a lot of meaning. Added up in a sequential order, though, reveals something that was overlooked before.
1. Chapter 1

_I wouldn't so much say this is AU as "canon diversion." I like that phrase better. This is set sometime after the end of the second season but before the movie. Seeing as I don't particularly care for the movie, we won't talk about it except for a vague reference or two._

Disclaimer: I don't own or make profit from any of these characters. A nod of recognitions is best sent to those who came up with the addicting series, and its maddening protagonist.

* * *

><p>Sequential<p>

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Setsuna wasn't entirely sure what to do at this point. He knew what <em>should<em> be done and what_ could_ be done but not _what_ was to be done. Namely, how to get himself out of this impromptu shopping trip "planned" by Mileina. He almost _never_ went down to the surface, preferring to stay with the Ptolemaios 2. This time, though, he had drawn the short straw on escorting the girls for a shopping trip.

Very few people knew the true face of Celestial Being's Gundam Meisters, even fewer believed they had ever existed at all. Still, that didn't mean there wasn't danger in this new world of tentative-peace. Something had been sitting just on the edge of the young innovater's awareness for a while now. It disturbed him. He was snapped back to the present when Mileina grabbed his arm, along with Feldt's, and dragged them both to the junior's department.

Feldt protested as she was drug along, still not sure _why_ she had allowed herself to be dragged all the way back to Earth for a shopping trip. She had her Celestial Being uniform and a normal amount of civilian clothes. That was all she needed. Mileina appeared to have different ideas, though.

"Come _on!_" the younger girl protested, pulling on their arms again. "Feldt, we have to find you something cute!"

Feldt started to protest again but decided against it. Maybe if she played along like a good hostage this would all be over soon enough. She cast an apologetic glance to Setsuna.

"Sorry," she mouthed over Mileina's head.

The meister just arched an eyebrow at her, not saying anything. What would she have to be sorry about? It wasn't her fault he had drawn the short straw and gotten stuck on earth for what amounted to baby-sitting duty. He focused his attention back to the front after a brief moment. Just in time, too. His eyes widened and a small blush flagged his cheeks. The suddenly embarrassed young man stopped short, halting Mileina's progress as well.

"Setsuna!" she whined. "What's wrong?"

Setsuna blinked calmly, regaining control of himself. He looked down at the shorter girl before looking over her shoulder. Just as quickly, he looked back down at her.

"You go on ahead. I'm not going. I'll wait for you in the food court." Before either girl could protest, Setsuna extracted his arm and was gone.

Feldt was confused at this point. What was going on? She looked up to where Mileina had intended on taking her and blushed as well.

"Um, I'm going to go check on Setsuna…" Feldt extracted her arm and dashed after her partner, eager to escape the clutches of the obviously conniving younger girl.

Mileina frowned, lower lip sticking out in a pouting manner. She wasn't sure why Setsuna and Feldt were acting so weird! With a flourished twirl on the ball of her foot, the girl resolutely stalked into the lingerie section of the junior's department. She would find something cute to wear with or without their help.

* * *

><p>This is probably going to be a series of oneshotsdrabbles updated randomly. It's cute, though, don't ya think? Mwahaha! I, personally, like soldier/non-soldier pairings. Technically, you could say Feldt and Mileina are soldiers for Celestial Being but they never see direct combat. Setsuna frequently does. Anywho, tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_A little more SetsunaxFeldt in this scene. And a quick update because reviews are fuel and I have to stay awake while my iPhone updates. I can promise you this won't be a regular thing. _

Disclaimer: I don't own or make profit from any of these characters. A nod of recognitions is best sent to those who came up with the addicting series, and its maddening protagonist.

* * *

><p>Sequential<p>

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Feldt huffed and puffed when she caught up with the young Meister. Hands on her knees, she hunched over from lack of breath, hoping Setsuna wouldn't run away this time. To her immense gratitude, he stayed right beside her, simply watching the crowds. After a minute of silence he spoke, startling her.<p>

"If you want to catch your breath quicker, stand up straight and put your hands behind your head. It opens the airway to your lungs."

The young woman blinked but complied, slightly amazed to find that it was, indeed, true. After another minute, she had regained her breath. She smiled slightly, brushing a strand of pink hair from her face.

"Thanks, Setsuna. Where did you learn that?" She continued walking, half-leading, half-following him towards the food court.

He just gave a one-shoulder shrug. Feldt figured that was some sort of code for "I don't want to talk about it" so she let it drop. The silence was amicable, even as they took a seat in a small table in the back corner of the dining area. Setsuna's eyes seemed to be in a continuous pattern of checking out every area of possible attack or danger. After a few minutes of nothing but silence, though, the atmosphere began to get a bit awkward for Feldt.

She tried to strike up a conversation, but it ended up becoming almost entirely one-sided. Occasionally, Setsuna would nod or make a little noise in agreement. Most of the time, though, he just sat there and stared into the throng of people around them.

Feldt sighed quietly, giving up on conversation for now. She was trying to think of how long they should wait for Mileina before finding her and if she should eat before they left Earth when a couple of young—and handsome, she had to admit—men stepped up to her table. They formed a crude semi-circle around her, almost blocking Setsuna from her sight.

"Hey, cutie," the tallest said, flipping his dark hair out of his eyes in a way she supposed he thought was handsome. It was really just stupid. "What's your name? You looked so lonely sitting over here we thought we'd come say hi."

The skinniest one leaned on the back of her seat, making Feldt scramble for a hold on the table so she wouldn't tilt backwards into him.

"Come on, baby. We won't bite. Just tell us your name." He winked a flat brown eye at her.

"I…I mean, uhh…" Feldt stuttered, not at all sure what she should say or do in this situation.

A third appeared between the two, resting his hands on the table very close to her own. "At least let us get your number," he grinned.

At least Feldt could answer that one. "I don't have a phone." _At least, not an open-line one like normal people do._

"Aaw, look, boys, she's scared!" the first chuckled.

"It's probably because Jackson here, is getting all up in her space!" laughed the one whose hands were too close as he playfully shoved the one leaning against Feldt's chair. The boy stumbled as he laughed, nearly taking Feldt and her seat with him.

She would have toppled backwards, too, if it hadn't been for a certain Meister's super-human reflexes. His feet slipped out underneath the table, snagging the legs of her chair and pulling them firmly back to the ground. Setsuna's eyes locked on the way her hands shook and he scowled faintly.

Feldt jumped visibly when rough, calloused hands covered her own, gripping them securely but without making a move to pull her out of her seat. Her teal eyes connecting with Setsuna's brown ones. He gave her hands a small, comforting squeeze before his gaze hardened again, swinging back towards the trio of annoying boys.

"Leave," he commanded in his typical flat tone.


End file.
